twinscest
by southernlover
Summary: liv and maddie are back in the same room after four years apart and they cant keep their hands off each other.


After having a room all to herself for 4 years tonight was the first night that Maddie was going to have to share a room with her twin sister, Liv, who had just returned from shooting her TV show Sing it Loud. The girls had been close before Liv had left for Hollywood. The lights were out when Maddie came into their room and crawled into her bed. Her phone buzzed and saw it was from her crush Diggy and that got her a little wet. She replied to the message then tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before giving up and reaching into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulling out her dildo. She pulls down her pajama bottoms and shoves the toy inside her. She moves it in and out trying to be as quite as possible. After about 10 minutes she feels her self reaching her climax. A sequel slips out of mouth as she rides her orgasm. She quickly covers her mouth but it's too late. Liv sits up in her bed across the room.

"Forget that I was here." Liv says turning on her light.

"Sorry liv I couldn't help myself." Maddie says turning red.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just disappointed you didn't ask me to join you." Liv says

"Umm, liv you're my sister that's not right." Maddie stutters as liv gets out of bed and starts to walk over to her. Before Maddie can do anything liv rips the covers back and smiles.

"Nice I love a shaven pussy." Liv says bending over letting her beautiful tits hang down in her sister's face. Liv presses her lips to her sisters. Maddie starts to pull away but liv pins her down so she can't escape. Liv breaks the kiss and Maddie is panting.

"Liv this isn't right but it feels so good." She says pulling her sister in for another kiss. Liv lets her go and Maddie runs her hands up Liv's shirt and begins squeezing her breast.

"Ummm…"liv moans into the kiss, she quickly breaks the kiss and goes back across the room.

"Hey you can't get me this turned on and then walk away." Maddie says sitting straight up in the bed. Liv doesn't answer she just continues fishing through her suite case. Frustrated Maddie gets out of bed and crosses the room. Liv is still bent over exposing her prefect ass. Maddie slaps it as hard as she can causing liv to stand up straight. Maddie dives in for another kiss and knocks liv back on to her bed. Maddie suddenly feels something hard between their stomachs. She pulls away and looks down resting on livs stomach is one of the biggest strap-on she has ever seen.

"surprise." liv says smiling. Maddie is taken back by it, "it's a little something I picked up while living in Hollywood. It is my favorite toy." She says. Maddie picks up the toy and turns it over in her hand and smiles at her sister. Well then let's get you out of those shorts and show me what you can do with bad boy." Maddie says seductively. Liv smiles at her and stands up she hooks her fingers in the waist band of her poka dot shorts and begins to push them down.

"Turn around and bend over." Maddie orders. Liv turns and slowly slides her shorts and matching underwear down in one motion. She spreads her legs to show her sister her rose bud and pussy. Sudden she feels something slide inside her well trained asshole.

"ohhh." She says turning her head to see Maddie ramming her pink dildo into her ass. "ummm that feels so good." Liv says.

"Good cause it's going to stay there until I get to fuck you." Maddie says. Taking her pants off the rest of the way. "Now let's see those gorgeous tits of yours." Maddie says rubbing her crotch against her sister's ass, as she reaches for her tank top and slowly pushes it up. Liv stands up and turns towards her sister to allow her to finish removing the shirt. Maddie stops just after Liv's breasts come into view. She admires her sisters beautiful 32b tits. They are the same size as her but she can't stop staring at them. Liv finally realizing that Maddie wasn't going to finish undressing her, she takes the shirt and begins to remove Maddie's. Liv reaches her head down and pulls Maddie right nipple with her teeth before sucking her tit in to her mouth. Maddie finally coming out of her trans to see her sister sucking on her boobs throws her into to overdrive. Her folds are soaking wet and she needs relief. "Enough of the fore play I need that dick inside me now." She says pulling liv by her golden locks.

"Well then why don't you put that hair up in ponytail and I'll get this big boy ready to go." Liv says. Maddie grabs a hair tie, from Liv's night stand while liv pulls the strap on into position. She secures the strap on to her hips as Maddie finishes getting her hair in the ponytail. "Now on your knees, I need some oral lube." Liv instructs Maddie drops to her knees and takes the hard plastic member into her mouth. The dildo is about ten inches long, which was way bigger than any guy she had ever been with. She slowly starts to bob her head back and forth taking about five inches into her mouth. Liv grabs the back of her head and starts to force the object farther down her throat until all ten inches were buried deep in her sister's mouth. "All right now for the fun." Liv says grabbing the ponytail and pulling Maddie up then bending her over the bed. She spreads her legs and Liv aims the toy right into Maddie's soaking wet pussy. She thrust in and the toy glides in with little resistance. "Well, well, well my sister, little miss innocent is quiet the dirty little slut. Not only does she deep throat but she seems to be pretty well used down stairs too." Liv says ramming the dildo in and out of her sister picking up power and speed. Maddie had to bury her face into the sheets to prevent from screaming out loud. liv wrench her head back by the ponytail. Maddie is panting heavily and sweat is starting to form on her forehead.

"im so close liv keep fucking me." She moans. Liv smiles as she slides the dildo out of her sister's pussy. The expression on Maddie's face changes from pure ecstasy to disappointment.

"What the fuck liv I was so close."

"I want to see you ride it now." Liv says lying down on her bed. Maddie straddles the dildo facing her sister. Liv feels the dildo in her ass shifting as she lies down and she lets out a soft moan. Maddie begins bouncing up and down on top of her sister, her tits are jiggling about and it gives liv and idea. She reaches her hand over to the nightstand next to her bed and opens the top drawer. She fishes around and finds a pair of clothes pins that she uses to hand stuff up and clamps them on her sisters nipples.

"wow kinky I like it." Maddie says rubbing her tits. Maddie continues to slam down and ride back up on top of her sister. Maddie begins to feel her pussy clench around the toy and she explodes with a major orgasm. She slides up and off with a pop and collapses on top of her sister.

"Lay across the bed so you can clean it off." Liv orders as she stands up. Maddie gives her a confused look but does as she is told. Liv aims the toy at her mouth and forces it down her throat. Maddie begins choking but liv won't pull the toy out, she just keeps fucking her sister's face. After a minute she pulls the toy out and Maddie catches her breath. Liv moves behind her sisters and aims the toy at her ass before ramming it in. Maddie gasps in shock as her hole is ripped apart. Liv doesn't slow down she as she rams the toy in and out of her sisters only virgin hole left. Maddie pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and pushes back against the forward thrust of her sister.

"Liv stop I can't take it anymore." Maddie says pulling herself out from the reach of the toy. "ive never been fucked back there before." She says.

"prefect timing I really need to be fucked im horny as hell."

"that was quite a show." A voice says from the door way.

"joey how long where you standing there?"

"long enough to take a good video that I could easily up load to the internet." There oldest brother joey said. He is the middle child of the four kids.

"what do you want?" maddie says trying to cover herself while liv stands there with the toy still around her waist.

"well how about a shot at your ass and a blowjob then I get to finish watching you to fuck each other." He says.

"fine but if you do you have to deleat any photos and the video.


End file.
